A Day in the Life
by Toxic-Plague13
Summary: A dozen little one-shots of my favorite Mass Effect Couple.
1. Milk

**Milk**

She was out of milk again. Between James and the cat that shit didn't last more than a day or two. So here she was staring into the fridge wondering how the hell she was going to eat her breakfast if she didn't have any fucking milk to put in her cheerios. Just then she hears the front door of her and Vega's apartment open and close. Soon enough James who she had thought had left for Alliance HQ already, putters into the kitchen a new jug of milk in hand.

He smiles at her and says "Morning Tats! Noticed we were out of milk so I grabbed some." She rolls her eyes and takes the jug from him turning to her cereal and quickly completing her breakfast before turning back to the fridge and setting the milk in the little niche reserved for it on the door and closing it. "Fuck Vega, the only reason you probably noticed it was gone is because after you gave Luke his morning bowl full you finished it off." she all but growls at him quietly.

James only laughs however "Cool off Tats, I got you more didn't I? All before I had to leave too! Do I even get a thank you?" he smirks. She rolls her eyes "You want a thanks? Fine!" she steps towards him with a smirk of her own before bringing her hand up using it to push him back against the counter and kissing him.

The End


	2. Finish

**Finish**

It was a long day at Alliance HQ and frankly he was exhausted and glad to be done. He couldn't wait to get back to the apartment he shared with Jack, so he could just collapse on the couch and not move again until it was time to go to sleep. He's at the end of the street the building resides on now so it won't be much longer before he can just chill and maybe drink a beer or two with Jack. He sighs lifting his hand to rub at the back of his head, beer sounds really good right now.

He's almost at the door of the building when he runs into Cortez who lives in the same building just two floors below Jack's and his apartment. "Hey Esteban! Where you headed off to? Got a hot date or something?" Vega smirks and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Cortez rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he moves past Vega "In your dreams James. I'm meeting up with some friends for a game of cards." James shrugs as he turns to look after Cortez "Whatever man! See you later, have fun!" Cortez just waves over his shoulder.

Shaking his head Vega heads into the building and straight to the elevator where he hits the button to go up. He glances around just for something to do as he waits for the elevator to arrive. He didn't need to wait long for he'd only glanced around for a few seconds before the elevator arrived. Stepping on, he hits the button for the fourth floor and moves to stand in the back corner. He rests against the wall and just silently waits for the elevator to reach his floor. After a few seconds he begins to hum to himself, a song that sort of reminds him of Jack. It doesn't take much longer then half way through the first half of the song for the elevator to ding, informing him of the stop on his floor. Vega sighs and opens his eyes unaware he had even closed them and steps out of the elevator.

His door is only three doors down to the right so he makes quick work of the relatively short distance and opens the door. His eyes land on quite the sight as he stands dumbfounded in the doorway. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room is Jack, wearing nothing but one of Vega's t-shirts. Vega glances around and just now notices that the walls have been painted the same shade of red as his couch. He glances back at Jack and notices she has flecks and smudges of red paint all over herself and his shirt.

"Uh hey, busy day Jack?" he asks stunned at how strange and new his livingroom looks. Jack turns her head towards him and smiles, actually smiles, leaving him at a total lose. "Hey, like the new paint job?" she stands and stretches showing off the fact that she is literally only wearing one of his t-shirts. Vega sputters and bursts into chuckles "When did you find the time to finish all of this? Room isn't exactly small ya know." He closes the door and walks further into the room now noticing the boxes leaning against the wall full of wood flooring "What are those for?" he asks confused.

Jack smirks "Say goodbye to your carpet, I'm redecorating." James shakes his head and laughs "When you gonna find time to finish all this?" Jack shrugs "I still have the rest of today and it should be done before bed, if you wanna help that is." she looks at him expectantly. Vega shakes his head "Nu-Uh, I've had a long day. I just wanna relax with a beer or two." His refusal causes Jack's eyebrows to come together. She then smirks and all but sashays across the room lightly fluttering her hands across his shoulders and kissing him until he can barely think. "We finish before bed and there's more where that came from." she whispers against his lips.

Vega's head nods stupidly without his permission. Jack smirks "See, I knew you would help me finish." and she sashays away leaving him blinking in her wake.

The End


	3. Hunt Pt 1

**Hunt**

She had wanted a cat for a long time now and had thought that the local shelter would be her best bet. Looking into the tiny spaces allocated to each feline though only showed fat lazy little mongrels. None of the cats here were catching her interest, not a one. They were all boring little buggers, she wanted one that had energy to spare, the spark of life about it. The people who ran the shelter told her that her best bet for that was a kitten, but apparently most cats ended up lazy like these ones.

She didn't need or want a lazy beast, she wanted a hellcat. Well maybe not a hellcat exactly, it didn't need to be pure evil or anything. It also needed to be male, she could barely put up with human females let alone animal females. She wanted something smart that could take care of itself if it needed to, she would have just gotten a hamster if she had thought there was another in the universe as smart as Shepard's hamster. With a sigh she turns and shakes her head at the shelter attendant, "I'm sorry but none of these will do. To boring for me."

The attendant sighs with disappointment "I'll tell you when we get our next batch of strays maybe you'll find what you're looking for then. Real shame you didn't this time, poor kitties will never get adopted. Most likely put to sleep the lot of them." I shrug, it's not my problem. I turn and leave the shelter heading for home again. Wonder if Vega is home yet? Probably not but it doesn't matter. If he is he'll have started dinner if not I need to figure out what I'm making. Fuck, maybe I should just pick something up on the way.. I can cook just fine but I just don't feel like cooking tonight.

There are a few places along the way, which one is closest to home? Don't want the food getting cold that would just be the shit topping on my day. Closest place serves pizza so I would need to get two or three pizzas with everything on it just for me and one whole pepperoni pizza for Vega. Sounds fun but I'll be waiting forever if I don't call ahead. I should look the number up and make my order and pick it up along the way. Right so that's the game plan let's put it into action. I bring my omni-tool up and look the place up quickly typing in the digits and putting in my order. Of course to ensure it isn't a fake order they make me pay the credits ahead of time, not that I mind it just means less time I need to spend standing around in the place.

With the order in I set off towards home, dodging all the idiots along the way. Including a few religious idiots who wanted me to see the error of my ways! The only gods I know are the god of death and the sex god I go to bed with every night. Cure me indeed, ha! I know I don't look approachable or respectable so it really makes me wonder how eager some of these idiots are to die. Though if I actually killed any of them I would lose my job and go back to prison, which is the last thing I need. I have a steady paying and respectable job, not to mention I love those kids, and I have a good apartment which I share with my steady lay.

Despite everything I have a pretty good life. Now if only I could find a cat that suits my needs. I heave a sigh and enter the pizza place where I had earlier placed my order.


End file.
